


Day Twenty-Four: Forced Mutism

by GummiStories



Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [24]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Guilty Hanzo Shimada, Hurt Jesse McCree, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mutilation, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Twenty-Four: Forced MutismOrThe Shimada clan takes things to the extreme, including their punishments
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Day Twenty-Four: Forced Mutism

They had taken him hours ago

What were they doing that was taking so long?

Hanzo wasn't sure how long exactly it had been, there was no clock in the room they were being kept captive in.

So he continued pacing back and forth, anxiety running through him at the thought of what his "family" could have been doing.

How did he let them catch them?

He'd be so careful over the years, time and time again his family had sent assassins and people to catch him.

None were every successful, until now...

Hanzo was not afraid of what they would do to him, whatever fate they had planned for him he would take it without fear.

But Jesse?

Jesse wasn't a part of this, he shouldn't have ever gotten into this mess called Hanzo's life.

But the gunslinger wasn't one to be told what to do.

No matter how many times Hanzo had attempted to push him away, all whilst not wanting the other to leave.

Jesse stayed around, like a bad smell. A bad smell that Hanzo had grown to tolerate

The door swung open violently which brought Hanzo out of his thoughts, Jesse was shoved in and into Hanzo causing the two of them to topple to the ground.

" _Hopefully this will teach you both to hold your tongue_ " One of the elders spat, shutting the door before either of them had a chance to respond.

Without warning, Jesse suddenly pushed himself off of Hanzo and scrambled off into the corner of the room, far away from Hanzo.

In shock, Hanzo watched from his spot on the floor as Jesse curled up in the corner, an arm over his head as he attempted to make himself seem smaller.

"Jesse...?" Hanzo said softly, not knowing how to proceed.

Jesse didn't respond, his head still remaining between his knees

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Hanzo continued and Jesse still gave no response.

"Please talk to me, what is going on?" Hanzo begged

Finally, Jesse's head raised from his knees and his teary eyes met Hanzo's

There was a thick white gauze over his neck

Hanzo frowned and crawled forward slightly, thankful that Jesse didn't seem to flinch away or try and hide from him.

Gently, Hanzo ran a hand over Jesse's throat with a frown "What is this?" He looked to Jesse for an answer but just got a sad look in response.

Why wasn't he speaking?

Jesse barely ever stopped talking.

Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks

" _Hopefully this will teach you both to hold your tongue_ "

No... no they couldn't have...

I almost seemed like Jesse knew what Hanzo was thinking and he nodded making Hanzo sit back on his heels

"They didn't... they couldn't..." This was not happening. He knew the clan had sick ways, but this? This was beyond anything he could have imagined

"Jesse I...I'm so sorry" Jesse didn't respond, he put his head back in between his knees and stayed quiet

He would be quiet for the rest of his life

All because of Hanzo...

What had he done?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories


End file.
